


【翻译】levitation ain’t your only friend不孤

by liangdeyu



Series: the city of angels [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 没错，Ray从来不是什么自我控制的典范，但是他此番马失前蹄失控尤甚。（或者说，嗑嗨导致崩溃的Ray。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [levitation ain’t your only friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517790) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



> 作者说：
> 
> （我是不是写了更多下流的废话是的有人问这个问题吗完全没有）
> 
> 话说我对毒品知之甚少，但是我觉得Ray在第六集里嗑的那么大量至少是有“某些”副作用的……那种辣鸡药效没那么快消散……对吗？
> 
> 题目来自the killers的歌曲《uncle Johnny》，本文根据《真探》S2E06而写，警告：毒品，自残，更多毒品。噢还有明显ray的妻子现在叫gena而不是alicia了所以我就这么写了！
> 
> 文中ray唱的歌是ac/dc的《t.n.t.》（译者注：歌词未翻译）。对任何监测我搜索记录的人说声抱歉，我现在很了解可卡因了还请不要逮捕我。无论如何，我希望你们喜欢这文，请让我知道观后感！！

凌晨三点刚过，一阵手机的尖叫把Frank Semyon从逼近的噩梦中惊醒。

他一直在——一直在长途跋涉。从及膝深的浊流走向模糊的群山，不停地走却寸步未进。光秃的浮木轻盈地飘过，令人窒息的浓雾环绕着他，天空中下着木炭雨，看不见摸不着的朦胧感缓慢地将他吞噬。他想不起确切的结局，因为甚至在他睁眼之前，它就已经消失了。

他时常做梦，但很少记得什么细节。也许这样最好。

手机再次尖叫，亮起的屏幕刺痛了他的眼睛。Jordan在他旁边烦躁地翻了个身，低声埋进她的枕头爆粗。Frank没听清是那是对他还是对来电者，不过不管是哪种他都不能怪她。他伸手抓起手机按下静音，另一手深情抚摸她纠结的长发。

来电者：Velcoro，Raymond。

他接通电话。

“Velcoro，搞什么鬼，”Frank低吼。他不是很友善，起码在夜里这个钟点不是。

“Frank噢天呐Frank我打给你我想我完蛋了Frank我完大蛋了——”

伴随着巨大噪音的模糊人声让他听不清楚，他几乎立刻清醒如白昼。

“慢慢说，”Frank打断道，掀开身上的被单坐起在床边，“连贯点，Raymond。”

“噢神啊我想我要吐了不我想我要死了，”Ray含混地说。

有什么冰冷空洞的东西冲进他的胸膛。他想象到Ray倒在Caspere肮脏的罪恶巢穴的暗室地板上的样子，一个蒙面枪手站在他的身前。只是这次指着他的枪中不再是橡胶子弹，他的状况会比淤青和骨折严重的多。

“你受伤了吗？你在哪？”Frank打开灯对Jordan呢喃一句抱歉，在她脸上快速亲了一下然后随意从壁橱里扯出几件衣服，感觉自己好像根本来不及。

“我不知道好像是我家不过到处都是碎玻璃不知道为什么沙发上有辆自行车我不记得把它放在那——”

“你受伤了吗？”他追问。

“到处都是血我不知道是不是我的因为我什么都感觉不到了Frank我感觉好棒I’m dynamite T.N.T. and I’ll win the fight——”

Frank把手机拿离耳朵因为一连串呐喊穿透了扬声器，接着他意识到——Ray在唱歌。他靠近听，背景音放声高歌的是Metallica或Led Zepplin或他喜欢的什么垃圾音乐，Ray不合拍地一路吼到破音。

他感觉握紧他胃部的冰冷感缓和下来，取而代之的是蓄势的愤怒。这怒火颇为温和，他闭了闭眼长出一口气，不知道自己何时屏息。

感谢上帝，他想说。但其实他咆哮道：“天杀的，Raymond，你干了什么？”

“我放弃了我打了电话现在他走了她也走了我再也见不到他们了Frank。”

Frank可以推理出前情就像知道二加二等于四。显然Ray和Gena的持续性冷战中发生了什么坏事，现在他听起来好像是他妈的嗑高了。

“耶稣基督啊这里好像有一千度哪里都好痛我觉得我要心脏病发了。”

没错，肯定是可卡因。

“Ray？听着，待着别动，我马上到。”他等着Ray含糊地确认然后挂了电话。

“Frank，他还好吗？”Jordan问，完全清醒地支起了一条胳膊。

“是啊，没事，跟平时一样傻，”Frank说，“接着睡吧，我早上回来。”他再次亲吻她然后穿上外套，又想了想，考虑带不带最上方抽屉里的手枪，不带了。只是去见Ray。

“对他好点，”Jordan说，然后翻身回去把被子盖过头。

“好。”Frank说，关了灯抓起钥匙出门。

——————

他在开车去芬奇的路上连过一堆移动障碍物，一路超速闯红灯。

他还在强压怒火。Ray保证过他会保持清醒，这是他当初准许他在芬奇庭院和乐享无尽担任安保的主要原因，然后他他妈的搞这一出。没错，Ray从来不是什么自我控制的典范，但是他此番马失前蹄失控尤甚。

而后Frank记起了早些时候他们在厨房里的谈话。晨光熹微，黑咖啡和枪油的气味挥发在寒冷的空气中，一手拿着饮料，一手握着枪。Ray看着他，眼中带着被背叛的绝望。

杀掉那个人是Ray自己的主意，是他从那天起学会了什么是对什么是错，这点Frank可以对天发誓。可是如果他说他们的交易，也许一直以来是单方的交易没有让他获利，那他就是在撒谎。

但是已经过去了十二年。这么久以来，Ray有无数机会背叛他，要求退出或者不计后果地擅自退出都可以，但是他没有。他只是承诺会公平对待他的妻子和孩子然后低下头等着Frank说出“我免除你的债务”。不像Blake，那个见鬼的鼠辈，Ray是真正的忠诚。压倒了正直和道德的忠诚。

衬得Frank成了伪君子。他谈论正义，但是他利用Ray的大意把他往自我牺牲的曲折长路上越推越远，因为只要是他给的情报，Ray连最他妈简单的核实都不做就相信它可靠。正义在哪里？

一种陌生的感觉沉淀在他的心里，罪恶感，他很少有机会品尝罪恶感。当他需要快速行动稍慢就死的时候罪恶感太过负累，今日亦然，也许负累更胜往昔。

Frank想：说不定Ray的运气更糟一点，说不定他在见鬼的西好莱坞血流成河，要到几天后才会有人发现他的尸体。

他跑完四十五分钟的路程只花了一半时间。

——————

Ray的劣等连体房的房门半开，透出到院子里的一束光仿佛一只呼救的手。

Frank不请自入走进一片残骸：碎玻璃到处都是，飞机模型散落在地上——战争的牺牲品——没有一件家具是直立的或在它本来的位置，沙发上确实有辆自行车。龙舌兰和烟和呕吐物混合的恶臭饱和在空气中。

然后他一阵警觉，抬眼就看见站在这废墟的中心的Ray，只穿着汗衫，鲜血覆盖了双臂，手中的枪平平地指向他。

Frank僵住了，但内心几乎大笑。他才刚刚告诉过Ray下一次要拿枪指着他就不要让他发现，然后。他妈的造化弄人。

“你在这儿干什么，Frank？来杀我？”Ray控诉道，近乎偏执妄想，枪在他手里摇晃，颤抖不已。他在瞄准，眼里闪着狂躁的光。他跌跌撞撞走向崩溃的边缘。

Frank慢慢举起手来。这就是他为什么憎恨毒品，尤其是可卡因。人类把它提炼出来是种耻辱，那不可匹敌又无法控制的欣快药效。

“我过来不为干任何事，只是检查一下你的情况。放下枪。”

“靠墙站，”Ray指示道。Frank在这狭窄的房间里后退三步然后感觉到后背撞上了墙。Ray冲上前，快速对他搜身寻找武器。他的指节严重擦伤——仍然解释不了其它的血迹。Frank在心中感谢自己把武器留在家里的正确抉择。“转过去。”然后Frank转身面朝墙壁。Ray的手查过他的身侧，背部，臀部，下到每一条腿。

“我现在能动了吗，警官？”他不露声色地问。Ray点点头退开，但是枪口仍死死地对准Frank的胸膛。罪魁祸首，格杀勿论。他妈的警察，他强迫自己保持冷静：“现在你能把枪放下了吗？”

片刻死寂。然后Ray缓缓抬手，将枪口顶在自己的下巴上。Frank感觉全身的血液都凝结成冰。

“Raymond，你敢。”他吐息道，举着双手一寸寸地走向Ray，一时只余脚下玻璃的碎裂声和Ray粗重的吃力的呼吸声。音乐已经停下很久了，倒在一旁的光源让一切投出古怪的阴影，好像把这个房间变成了什么畸形的幻想世界，沉重温热的空气稳稳盘踞其中。

现在他走过了半个房间，Ray还没有动。

现在他还有五步远，Ray还没有动。

四。三。二。一。

他轻轻地把枪从Ray无抵抗的手中拿开，后拉套筒——膛内无弹，他妈的谢谢——退出弹匣，把零件扔进房间其他部分的一片混乱之中。

突然之间胸前一沉，是Ray胡乱抓着他的外套倒在了他的身上，Frank立刻一手搂住了Ray的肩膀来防止两人一起跌倒。Ray还在猛烈地颤抖着，细小的战栗传递到他身上——Frank意识到对方正在无声地哭泣。犹豫了一下，他伸手把Ray的脸按在自己胸前，感觉到汗水和眼泪浸透了他的衬衫。

“对不起，我很抱歉。”Ray抽噎着，一遍又一遍地道歉。

“没事了，没关系。”Frank说。他不知道他们站了多久——五分钟，十分钟——但是Ray的呼吸渐渐平复了。Frank小心地放松下来，开始带着Ray走向卧室。该他收拾残局了。

——————

在相对平静的卧室里，Ray的精神焦虑转变成了身体躁动。他坐在床尾，急躁不安，擦过嘴唇，梳过头发，手指握紧又放松，拉扯着床单和衣服。Frank坐在他对面的椅子上清理着Ray的伤口，而且，用不知从何而来的耐心，一点点拼起他故事的碎片。

最开始是州仲裁处世界上最无事生非的社工监督探访，然后是Chad对于他是否继续出现在他生命中无动于衷。这些话绕过一瓶顶级龙舌兰，六听啤酒，一包烟和8号桌球那么重的白粉——半数在他体内半数堆在外面，在咖啡桌上像小雪堆一般——倾诉而出。最终是打给Gena的电话，她故意无视他糟糕的现状，力求把他永远排除出Chad的生活，然后他打给Frank，他方才从家里赶到现场。

“难捱的一夜，是吧？”Frank低声道，用毛巾擦拭着Ray的胳膊。他手上的血是因为打穿了窗户，但他胳膊上长而浅的伤痕完全是自己抓出来的。

“所有那些东西在我血管里蠕动，Frank，”Ray说，继续撕扯着自己的皮肤，“我想把它们挖出来可是它们现在在我脑子里，见鬼的头疼死了。”

“之前就该想到的，”Frank说，拍开他的手好包扎他的胳膊，用他从他药箱里搜出来的什么玩意，那里面充满了违禁药物，缺乏所有其它基本用品。天知道这人怎么活到现在的。“冲上铁轨就会撞上火车，结结实实地撞上去。这是简单的因果关系。”

“你穿着西服睡觉还是怎样？”Ray问，伸手拉住Frank的衬衫衣领。Frank叹气。他已经脱了外套把袖子卷到肘弯，但仍然满身是汗水血液鼻涕眼泪，还有不小的酒精和可卡因的味道。没有一样是他自己的。

“Raymond，你凌晨三点把我叫醒就别质疑我的着装——你能不能别动？老天，”Frank嘶声道，把Ray抠着他自己锁骨的伤手打开。

“疼。”

“哪儿疼？”

“我的皮肤，我的胸口，哪儿都疼。”他拽着他说。Frank忍着一声叹息打手势让他抬起胳膊。跟养孩子似的，他边给Ray脱衣服边想，然后脱下他的裤子，只不过养孩子时没这么多毒品搅进来，理想情况下。

在蔫黄的灯光下Ray看起来病态苍白，呼吸过速。Frank伸手用两根手指探到Ray的下巴下摸他的颈脉，不到半小时前枪顶着的地方，感觉到他的心脏在跳动，跳动，越来越浅。他伸开其余的手指轻轻握住Ray的脖子，Ray在触碰下发出一声痛苦的噪音。他的皮肤高热汗湿，他的心跳撞击着Frank的掌心。

他有些怀疑Ray正在死去，他的身体已经处在战/逃的应激状态中几个小时，体力严重透支。

理论上说，他可以仅仅给Ray塞一两片他在药箱里看见的阿普唑仓让他镇静下来，或者把随地都是的烟草和酒给他灌下去。这会让他很快安定，但他决定不这么做。这种时候往Ray早已烂毒的血液里掺杂更多化学制品风险太大了，除了让他舒服点躺着之外他帮不上什么忙。

Frank皱眉轻揉Ray的锁骨，那里鲜红的伤痕正在显现出来。Ray闭着眼睛颤抖地吐息，好像将要为这点触摸而兴起。

Frank意识到，不管他现下的感受是什么，它都不是痛苦。

Ray半硬了，这不是对可卡因的生理反应。从他绝望地扭动着渴求接触性刺激来看，好像是E型或X型，不管他妈的瘾君子们现在是怎么命名的那种玩意儿。

这么一来，妈的，情况越来越好了。

“我要给你拿条冰水泡的湿毛巾，”Frank说，“然后你要老实躺着睡一觉，好吗？”

作为回答，Ray一手抓紧他的手腕把他从椅子上拉起来，一直拉得自己躺倒在床上而Frank跪覆在他身上，用一条胳膊撑着床。

“你嗑的像个他妈的风筝那么高，Raymond，”Frank说，因为他知道这是什么情况——而且他可以轻而易举地坚持他的意愿，他也应该如此。可是什么东西在阻止他，他不确定那是什么，“你不知道你在干什么。”

“我很清楚我在干嘛，我也知道我们不是没这样过，”Ray说，“我还知道你起码欠我这么多。”

罪恶感，它使他停止制止他。

他看着Ray躺在他身下——紧张而又疯狂，头发散乱到脸上，他的眸色深沉如夜，注视他的目光却灼如火焰。Ray，一个花了十二年还债却落得一场空的人，到了现在，在一切的终局，他妈的举枪对着他自己的脑袋，因痛苦和欲望把自己撕扯得遍体鳞伤，无言地恳求一人施舍，恳求世界上最早带他堕落的男人。

因为这就是命，没错，因果平衡，有得有失。只不过Ray对后者完全不懂却对前者知晓太多。

“是啊。”Frank说，从他手中抽离自己的手腕改用肘部撑着自己，然后把大腿推进Ray的两腿之间。赦免的表现。

然后Ray咬紧牙关猛然挺腰用力地下流地蹭上他的腿，绝望地啜泣着呜咽着喘息着就像快死了一样。Frank又一次摸上他的脖子，接着下降到咽喉下的凹陷，按上他的肋骨，那里还有蒙面枪手留下的淡化的伤痕。

“继续，很好，就是这样，”Frank鼓励道，向下贴近Ray，给他一些依靠可供摩擦。不会持续很久的，在他已经如此紧张和敏感的情况下不会。整个情形感觉起来怪异出奇，就像他正在水中跋涉，就像他的噩梦世界卷土重来。几乎衣冠楚楚的他和几乎完全赤裸的Ray，在对方身上发情就好像这样能改变任何事，无论是过去或是未来。

Ray的一只手紧握着床单，但Frank渐渐发现他的另一只手又开始抓挠自己，在他自己腿上造成了交错的伤痕。

“操，给我住手，”Frank厉声道，抓住Ray的手腕把它们钉在身侧。某种黑暗的恶意突然升起，他咆哮一声一口咬住Ray的颈侧同时用力碾下胯部。Ray睁大了眼睛，徒劳地挣扎了一下接着浑身绷紧，在破碎的呻吟中达到了高潮。

Frank停顿片刻，然后起身坐在Ray身边狭窄的床上，低头看看自己咧了咧嘴。是啊，当然了，除了已有的那四种以外又一种体液沾到他身上了。在他身旁Ray疲惫地躺着——仍然高热和过呼吸，但至少冷静下来了。

“感觉好些了？”Frank问。

“是啊，是的，”Ray吐息道，“你——你需不需要——？”他大致摸索着Frank的方向但是Frank重重叹息着躲开他。你再也不欠我任何东西了，他想说，尤其是这个。

“别担心我，”取而代之地，他说，伸展手臂然后盘腿坐好，“你他妈得停止这么对待自己，你答应过的。”

“是啊，我搞砸了，我知道。但是Gena——和Chad——我一时糊涂。”

“你知道hamartia是什么吗？”Frank俯视着Ray，后者面对高中水平以外的词汇时总是这种表情，没文化。“是一个弱点，一个致命的缺陷，古希腊的作家们认为每个人都有它。你的，Raymond，就是长期容易冲动。”

“另一种我与生俱来的东西，是吗？它和杀戮的欲望，很明显，”Ray说，但是听起来不算挖苦，只有消遣和顺从，“好在你永远在那儿为我辩白。”

辩白，是啊，注定失败的用法，Frank想，他真心怀疑那会发生。

——————

通过一番巨大的努力，他设法把Ray推进浴室洗了洗干净。然后又待了一个多小时把家具归位，收拾起最糟糕的部分，直到Ray陷入浅眠。

Frank对自己的离开只抱有轻微的歉意。他很了解Ray，知道他最不希望的就是醒来时有人像天杀的护士一样在他身边徘徊。毫无疑问当他真的恢复意识的时候他会感受到地狱般的温暖，但是，哈。他已经证明了一次他知道怎么用手机了。

他回家时天色已经从深蓝转为淡金。Jordan半梦半醒地在厨房里晃荡，一副只有夜猫子才能在早上六点摆出的郁卒表情。

他凑过去吻她，但被她皱着脸推开。

“洗澡去。你闻起来像个廉价窑子，”她皱着鼻子说，“你外套上沾的是可卡因吗？”

“你不会相信Ray把我拖进了什么烂摊子。”他抱怨道。

“他这周都这样吗？Ray样？”她微笑。

他们在一起的第一个月，Frank曾经徒劳地向她解释Ray到底是他的什么人——白道线人，得力干将，方便炮友，以上所有——直到她轻柔地拍拍他的肩头。

“不管你需要他扮演什么角色，你确实需要他，”她说，“那没关系。但是你要是敢对我有什么不同的想法试试看。”

他因此爱她，因为她总能看穿他的胡扯，从第一天起她就看透了他。Frank生活在谈判和搪塞的世界里，而她只跟最丑恶的事实打交道，那正是他最需要的东西。

“对了，”他走向浴室时她说，“你这周最好多给洗衣工点小费，天知道你身上还沾了什么东西，他们本来不用处理那些。”

得友如此，他半是微笑地想，你几乎能够忘记其他所有人。


End file.
